High School Life
by Feathercreek01
Summary: It's the summer before senior year starts, and Yami isn't too happy in the afterlife. So he does the logical thing and becomes a human! But Yami isn't too familiar about the law, especially a law about high school...


**Chapter 1, please read and review! Yes, I prefer to use the Japanese names…if you don't know the Japanese names, Anzu-Tea, Jounouchi-Joey, Honda-Tristan, Mai and Bakura and Yugi are the same, Shizuka-Serenity.**

Yami sighed. Even in the afterlife he was bored. Since he was still technically pharaoh, once he had joined the afterlife, he had been moved to this great palace where he was living in right now. He had servants and stuff, and the Egyptian spirits worshipped him as a god.

But Yami didn't want to be worshipped as a god. He wanted to be an eighteen-year old (well, he's actually 3,000+ years old) teenager again, not an eighteen-year old man sitting on a throne and taking care of his people. He wanted to have a social life and go out and see the world again. He missed his friends-Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Mai, Bakura, Yugi Mutou, Shizuka.

With that, Yami stood up. Siamun immediately went to his side. "What is wrong, pharaoh?" he asked him worriedly.

"Siamun…I must go talk to my father," Yami murmured.

Siamun hesitated. "My Lord, I am not sure if it is safe…." He trailed off.

Yami waved his hand dismissively. "The palace can cope without me for a couple of minutes. Now, may I see my father?"

Siamun nodded. "You may go."

Yami drifted away from the palace, towards the house that his father lived in. Of course, when Yami had stepped outside of his palace, he had been bombarded by people, but Yami passed through them quite easily.

Yami knocked onto his father's door. "Come in," a weary voice sounded.

Yami opened the door and stepped inside. His father, Akhenamkhanen, was sitting on the floor, appearing to be meditating. He looked up. "Yami, what is it that is troubling you?"

He sighed. "I want to be a human again."

Akhenamkhanen nodded. "To see your friends."

Yami nodded. "Yeah."

His father sighed. "Son, I…I don't know. You're the pharaoh-"

Yami pounded his fist against the floor. "But I don't want to be the pharaoh! At least not right now! I want to be a teenager, I want to duel! I want the freedom to explore the world!"

Akhenamkhanen sighed again. "I know that you want this. If I could, I would grant it to you. But it seems like it is impossible."

Yami thought. "How about Priest Seto? He could take my place, while I'm gone."

A slow smile began to creep onto his father's face. "He has wanted the throne for a while now," he murmured.

"Make sure you guide him well, father," Yami warned. "He can be…ruthless at times."

"I know that." Akhenamkhanen grinned. "He's your cousin-I've spent time with him when you both were young."

"Then is it decided?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Akhenamkhanen nodded. "You have my permission to become a mortal. But," he continued. "If you are to become a mortal, you will stay there until you die. Eventually, you and your friends will come back here."

Yami nodded. "I understand."

Yami stepped out of his father's house and went into his palace. He calmly approached Siamun and said, "Siamun, I am leaving."

"But Lord…to where?"

"Back to the human world." Yami sighed. "I wish to become mortal and see my friends again."

"B-but…who will be our pharaoh?" Siamun stammered.

"Priest Seto will take my place when I'm gone," Yami replied.

"I understand." Siamun bowed his head. "I will tell the people."

"Thank you," Yami replied. "Please bring Akhenamkhanen here."

By the time Akhenamkhanen had arrived, Yami was ready to leave the afterworld. "Father, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Then start."

Akhenamkhanen muttered phrases of Egyptian words. Suddenly, a bright light shined in front of Yami.

"Son…walk into the light if you choose to go back to Earth."

Yami looked behind him. Siamun, whose eyes were clouded with sorrow, and his father, whose eyes were sparkling with determination. Yami knew that he wanted to go back to Earth, yet leaving his family behind for the second time…well, it was painful. "Yami, you must have the ability to make a choice, no matter how hard it is."

Yami stepped into the bright light, and suddenly radiant energy swarmed around him. Dark spots appeared in front of his eyes, and everything went black.

When Yami woke up again, it was dark, and he was on a hill. There was a bag next to him. He opened the bag and found his casual clothes that he wore when there were no special occasions to attend to. He also found a piece of paper that read the name of his friends and their phone numbers.

Yami dug into his left pocket and found a cell phone. It wasn't too old-timey, but it certainly was older than the iPhone 5.

Yami checked the time and saw that it was around 3:00 A.M. He was about to text his friends, saying that he was back, but then decided against it. They would still be asleep. So instead, he decided to change into his casual clothes.

Afterwards, he tried to find a place to shelter for the night. He found a place called a "hotel," and he decided to shelter there until morning. Little did he know that it costs money to stay at a hotel. He dug into his right pocket and found a stash of bills. He silently thanked his father and gave the hotel register the right amount of money.

Yami was escorted to his room, and he immediately flopped onto his bed. He was quite tired. In a short time he fell asleep…

Anzu Mazaki knew that it was late (or should it be early?), yet she still could not sleep. It was the week before senior year started. She sighed. She missed the pharaoh with all of her heart.

Anzu had tried to move on. She got a boyfriend-Yugi. Besides, she had loved him a little bit; it was appropriate to become his girlfriend. Yet still, no matter how much Yugi resembled and looked like Yami, he could never replace him.

The rest of her friends had seemed to accept the heartbreak and go on with their lives. Jounouchi fell for Mai, Honda fell for Shizuka. Now they were smiling and laughing everyday, never forgetting about Yami, but always keeping him in their hearts.

But Anzu was different. When Yami left, it was like a part of her broke down. In the weeks that followed she would cry and lay on her bed all day long. Later, though, she spent her time with Yugi, and eventually became his girlfriend, although her heart kept aching for Yami to come back.

Anzu sighed. She crept into her bed and closed her eyes. That was enough thinking for one day. She tried to sleep, but those piercing violet eyes haunted her…chased her…forever.

**AND IT'S DONE! To be honest, I had to work hard to get this chapter DONE. I'm not very good at writing the beginning of stories, so…yeah. Hopefully this is good enough. Please review! **

***I might be using the American names later on. We'll see.***


End file.
